


Get Up (Tell Me You Love Me)

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord Chat - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Pansy Joins a Discord Server for adults and meets a pretty interesting man.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: The Mash-Ups





	Get Up (Tell Me You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare: Mash Ups. Much love to my Beta and Alpha who shall remain nameless for the moment.  
> Song Prompt - Get UP- Shine Down  
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

\---->SlytherPrincess1 just slid into the server.

**SlytherPrincess1  
** Hi

**Nott-Your-Daddy  
** _@SlytherPrincess1_ Welcome   


**Swotty-Kitty**   
Hi! _@SlytherPrincess1 _

**Silver_Eyed_Dragon_69**   
Lots of new people joining lately. 

**GreenHouseGuru**   
They are here for the kink!

**SlytherPrincess1**   
HAHA. Let me read these rules.  
I don’t want to get in trouble for posting anything I am not supposed too. 

**FlowerPetalsFall  
** That shouldn't take you very long.   
They’re pretty simple. 

**Cauldron-Witch** **  
** I am a mod around here _@SlytherPrincess1_ , so if you need help let me know! 

**Italian_Stallon1098  
** Me too, what _@Cauldron-Witch_ said.   
My DMs are open. 

**SlytherPrincess1  
** Thanks, I will let you know if I need anything

**HandsyHarry7  
** Hey, a new member, welcome.    
I guess I will start the corruption off right.    
_ *Posts a picture of his tattooed covered body*  _   
  


**Italian_Stallon1098  
** Don’t corrupt the poor girl _@HandsyHarry7_   
_ *Posts a dick picture*  _   
Just kidding, what kind of chat would this be without showing some skin?

**Swotty-Kitty**   
Play nice boys!    
_@SlytherPrincess1_ this is the NSFW channel so as you can see we don’t hold back in here.

**Silver_Eyed_Dragon_69**   
Kitten, be a good girl for me and post your punishment video. 

**Nott-Your-Daddy**   
Which one? There are two Kittens in here. >.>

**Silver_Eyed_Dragon_69  
** Not yours, obviously.  
I'm talking to _@DavisForTheWin  
_ She was a naughty girl last night and as punishment, he has to share with the masses.

**DavisForTheWin  
** Yes, Daddy.  
* _ posts video _ * 

**Nott-Your-Daddy  
** _@Swotty-Kitty_ why don’t you let me share our videos in here, kitten? 

**Swotty-Kitty**   
_@Nott-Your-Daddy_ because you haven’t commanded it of me yet.   
All you need to do is ask sir.   
_@DavisForTheWin_ Those panties are cute - I need to get me a pair of those! 

  
**SlytherPrincess1  
** Well... since we are all contributing...   
_ *posts a pic* _

**Jessica_Rabbit**   
Oh, a newcomer welcome!  
Careful of _@LionKing29_ He’s a heels man.

**LionKing29  
** Whoa! Your legs look incredible in that picture    
____________________________________________________________________

Pansy sat at her computer, watching as the participants in the chat began reacting with different emojis to the picture she had shared. She was tired of being single, while all of her friends had paired up. So she thought joining a Discord Server that was home to some not so pg13 activity would be the thing that would help her finally score a date, she just had to figure out the dynamic that the participants had to offer. 

About a week after Pansy had joined the server, one of the guys she had been crushing on, sent her a DM. It happened one night after she had been sharing photos of herself in various states of undress, reacting to the photos other users shared, and sending flirty messages in the main chat. 

___________________________________________________________________

**HandsyHarry7**   
Hey   
  


**SlytherPrincess1**   
Hi! How are you? 

**HandsyHarry7  
** I’ve been good.  
I’m just hanging with Silver_Eyed_Dragon_69.   
He's my roommate. 

**Slither Princess** **  
** Oh no way. I didn’t know that! 

**HandsyHarry7  
** Yea, we have been living together since we left school.  
But let's talk about us.   
I can’t even remember the last time we were both in the main chat together.  
We need to change that.

**SlytherPrincess1  
** haha yeah. What did you have in mind? 

**HandsyHarry7**   
Well, it seems that we are online at different points in time.   
But don’t think I haven’t back scrolled in the chat.   
You sexy vixen ;)

**SlytherPrincess1**   
_*blushes*_ Well thanks. You are pretty cute yourself.    
  
_________________________________________________________________

Pansy was so excited that this guy was interested in her, she wasn’t sure exactly how to proceed with the conversation but luckily for her, they continued to send private messages over the next few weeks. During that time, she found out that not only was the man she had been talking to in DM’s to be Harry Potter, but all her friends had been in the server as well. She wasn’t shocked really, at the end of the day - this  _ was _ the atmosphere that they would participate in considering the way they acted during the times they spent at Hogwarts - playing drinking games in the Slytherin Dungeons with all the other houses.   
__________________________________________________________________   


**HandsyHarry7**   
Did you smile when you saw my name pop up on your phone just now?

**SlytherPrincess1**   
Yes. How did you know? 

**HandsyHarry7**   
because...that’s my job - to make you smile. 

**SlytherPrincess1**   
…….

**HandsyHarry7**   
What’s on your mind? 

**SlytherPrincess1**   
I don’t know, is it weird that I'm Waiting for something between us just to explode and not work?  
I’m pretty sure I’ve made it obvious that I’m into you.....  
are you into me? 

**HandsyHarry7**   
Listen, Pansy - you know I am damaged. But that doesn’t mean that what is between us is deniable. 

**SlytherPrincess1**   
Harry, there  _Ain't nothing normal when it comes to you and me. I'd rather twist myself in knots than watch you give up on your dreams!  
_ You need to realize that you have all the potential. 

**HandsyHarry7**   
What do you mean? No one has told me that before, I just think I need to do better for you. 

**SlytherPrincess1** _   
_ _ I believe you can be whatever And I agree you can do much better, trust me _

**HandsyHarry7**   
It is so hard to trust when I’ve been broken so many times. 

**SlytherPrincess1**   
Well, that is what I am here for! What do you think if we met at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?   
We’ve talked about it but never actually met there. 2 pm? 

**HandsyHarry7**   
Are you asking me on a date, Ms Parkinson? 

**SlytherPrincess1**   
Maybe, would you say yes? 

**HandsyHarry7**   
Yes, I’ll see you then.   
Good night Princess.

_______________________________________________________________

That night Pansy went to bed excited for the next day. She had hoped that their first date tomorrow would go well.. It was at that moment that she realized he had called her Princess - a nickname she reserved for only the dominant men in her life. The thought of trusting Harry like that excited her. But first, they would need to get over this first date before they even broached that subject. 

The last time they saw each other, she apologized to him for all her behavior during the war, and they left it at that. But the day had come, and it was now or never.


End file.
